Mi Tomate
by moyoki
Summary: "Stupid," he added softly, his face literally twitching with annoyance. Antonio couldn't help but grin. Lovi was cute. So, so cute. Spamano oneshots. Rated T for Lovino's colorful vocabulary. Human names used.
1. Class

**[Apparently I didn't have a warning, so I'll put on here in bold. _And Italics. AND UNDERLINE.]_**

**_THIS STORY CONTAINS SLASH. BOYS LOVE. BOYS RABU. BOYXBOY not quite yaoi since I don't write smut even though my readers want me to BUT YES. BOYS... KISSING AND ... UNDRESSING TO EACH OTHER WITH IMPLIED SEXUAL ACTIVITIES, ALL THAT NICE STUFF._**

**_So if you don't like it, don't read. Actually, do read, so that you get converted into liking it._**

**_Good enough warning?_**

-x-

Antonio threw open the metal door of his locker. He hated going to school. He glanced at his timetable. "I have double Italian next," he sighed.

"Dude, if you hate it that much, why'd you take it?" came Gilbert's voice from the locker next to him.

"Yeah, you should have taken French class with me, _mon ami,_I could have helped you ace it," came Francis's accented voice.

Antonio shook his head. "French is too hard for me, and the Spanish class was full. It was either Italian or Chinese," he sighed.

"Why didn't you take Chinese?" asked Gilbert.

Antonio stared at him. "Dude, that class is full of Asians. They know their language through and through, I wouldn't stand a chance," he sighed.

'_But Italian isn't so bad, I mean, there's someone, to help me with the work…'_he thought.

The mere thought of him brought a grin to his face.

"Hm? Ah, let me guess, you joined the class because of Lovino, _oui_?" teased Francis.

"Hn? Of course not, I was just erm, thinking of a funny joke, want to hear it?" Antonio said hurriedly.

Both Gilbert and Francis scoffed. "Whatever you say, it's pretty obvious," they laughed, as they headed off towards their French and German classes.

Antonio sighed. He headed off towards the Italian room. He peeked inside. It was empty.

Except for one, lonesome figure. That dark brown hair, bad expression, could it be..?

It was. He scowled as Antonio took a seat next to him. "Hey, Lovi," he called.

"What is it, bastard?" he grumbled. Antonio smirked.

He glanced over at Lovino's desk. Open was the Italian textbook. Antonio stared at the chapter.

"What the… why are you reading chapter thirty-six? We're only up to chapter seven!" Antonio exclaimed.

"Huh? Shut up, you bastard! I'm trying to concentrate here!" he scowled.

Antonio raised his eyebrow. "You're Italian, I bet you know everything already, right?"

No response, Lovino just flicked the page over.

No matter what Antonio did to irritate the Italian, he wouldn't respond. At the most, he just let out a 'bastard' or 'asshole', and continued to read the textbook.

The other students in the class slowly filed in. The teacher was among the last to arrive, and paid little attention to the rowdy students. She just wrote up some Italian words on the board, and sat down at her desk.

"So," she called over the noise. "Who can tell me what this sentence means?"

The class was busy talking. Nobody was paying any attention to the teacher at all.

_Slam._

The teacher slammed her books on the table, and a loud noise echoed the class.

"Now," she repeated, in a bittersweet tone, "who can translate this sentence?"

Silence filled the classroom. Probably because nobody knew what on Earth that sentence read.

"How about… you? Mr. Vargas?" she said sweetly, pointing at Lovino.

He looked up, quite bored.

"_Mi_ _sono perso, come faccio a raggiungere la stazione ferroviaria_?" asked the teacher. With the air she pronounced the sentence, she was expecting him to whimper and say, '_I'm sorry, Miss, I don't know the answer! Please, teach us!_' … or something like that.

"_Non c'è una stazione ferroviaria qui per altri venti, stupido bastardo_," he replied curty.

Antonio smirked. He could understand the last two words well, considering Lovino yelled them at him on a constant basis.

The teacher gave a look of astonishment, either for being answered back so well, or being sworn at. Usually, Lovino sat in the back corner of the classroom, by himself (except, to his annoyance, Antonio) doing his own things, either doodling or reading a book. He literally never paid attention in class, so naturally she was expecting him to flunk badly.

"Ahem," she said quickly, making a very Umbridge-like cough, "the sentence on the board reads, 'I'm lost, how do I get to the train station?' '_Mi sono perso_,' meaning 'I'm lost'," she spoke, turning around to underline the words.

"Mr. Vargas over there very _kindly_answered it. What he said was not the translation," she glared. Lovino scoffed.

A girl raised her hand. "Miss, what did he say?"

The teacher froze. "Mr. Vargas, would you like to elaborate on your sentence?"

"I said, that there wasn't a station for another twenty," he said.

"_Stupid bastard_," he added softly, his face literally twitching with annoyance.

Antonio couldn't help but grin. Lovi was cute. So, so cute.

Now that the teacher had had an experience of Lovino's Italian expertise, she picked on him for every question. He'd just answer it lazily, occasionally letting a smart-assed remark find its way in. Antonio didn't focus on the lesson at all, he was too busy thinking… of the best way to jump Lovino?

'_I can't go thinking such perverted thoughts,_Dios me ayude_!'_he thought, mentally slapping himself. But he'd glance over at Lovino and see those pictures he'd scribbled all over the page, and those thoughts of how cute he was would take control again. He had to constantly cover his face and look away from Lovino, or else he'd be found out for sure

The bell finally rang after an hour and a half of that woman's so-called Italian lesson. All the other students left the classroom in a flash. Lovino deliberately took his time, in hope that Antonio would leave before him. To his frustration and annoyance, Antonio stayed behind to wait for the younger boy.

"Why do you always hang around for me after class?" asked Lovino, as he shoved some books into his bag.

Antonio gathered up some of Lovino's papers and held them out towards him. "Because you're really really cute," he grinned.

Lovino scowled and snatched the papers from Antonio. He shoved them in his bag and turned. "Thanks, bastard," he said, as he turned the hallway towards his locker.

"Ooh, Antonio looks quite happy. Did something good happen, _mon cheri?"_sang Francis.

"Antonio wondered if his mood was obvious to his friends.

"Let me guess, Lovino talked to you?" guessed Francis.

Antonio just grinned and shook his head.

"Of course he's happy, he's in the presence of the _awesome_me!" yelled Gilbert.

Both Francis and Antonio rolled their eyes.

"Whatever, Gil," laughed Antonio.

Antonio took out his bag and slung it over his shoulder. If he had homework… well whatever. He could always do it another day. He shut his locker door, and to his surprise, on the opposite side was none other than Lovino.

"L-Lovino?" staring at his junior.

Lovino gave him a nod. 'Yo, bastard. Can you take me home? Feli went off somewhere with that freaking potato bastard…" he scowled.

Antonio couldn't believe it. Could this day get any better?

"Sure," he replied, taking a quick glance at his friends.

Gil was grinning and giving him a very Alfred-like thumbs up, and France was grinning like the crazy maniac he always was, ushering his hands towards Lovino.

Antonio looked down at the ground and grinned. "Sure, Lovi. One condition, though."

Lovino stared. "W-what is it?" he asked.

"You have to, er," he began. _'Crap, Antonio! Think fast, this might be your only chance! … okay it won't be my only, but what if it was? Agh!'_ he thought. He ended up confusing himself. "Help me with my Italian homework!" he finally managed to get out.

Lovino continued to stare. "I-Italian? Jeez, fine," he muttered.

"See you, Francis, Gil!" Antonio called out.

"Laters," called out Gilbert.

France gave off that perverted laugh of his, "Ahonhon, _bye,_mon _cheri_! _Romance mignonne,_I can't get enough of it!" he sang, as he walked off.

Antonio twitched. He could understand those few words of French, probably due to the fact they were the words that Francis said most often. Thankfully, though, Lovino didn't, as he just gave a look of confusion after Francis.

"Don't mind him, he's a weirdo," assured Antonio, as he walked towards the car park.

"I can tell," Lovino muttered, following after him.

-x-

Antonio pulled his keys from his bag, and pressed the button. The little '_beep beep'_ went off, as his car's lights flashed.

"Nice car," Lovino said. "It's red," he noted.

Antonio chuckled. "It's the same colour as tomatoes."

Lovino gave him a bewildered look. "Wha- why the hell would you get a red car just because it's the same colour as tomatoes?"

Antonio shot him an incredulous look. "Why not?"

Lovino just shook his head, and, to Antonio's delight, got into the passenger seat of the car.

When they arrived at Lovino's house, Lovino gave a small grunt.

"Stupid potato bastard, still has my Feli," he growled.

Antonio wondered what was so bad about Feliciano hanging out with Ludwig, but decided not to question it.

Lovino pulled out his house keys, and opened the door. Inside was dead quiet.

"Hm? Do you two live by yourselves?" asked Antonio.

Lovino was hesitant. "No, my grandfather is supposed to be looking after us…" he trailed off.

"Ah," replied Antonio.

"Even if he's around, he's always with Feli," he said bitterly.

'_Note to self; don't bring up the topic of Lovino's guardians,'_ Antonio noted.

Antonio had no idea about what to say to that, so he decided to not say anything at all. Better safe than sorry.

Antonio set his bag down and took out his Italian textbook. Why this was in his bag, he had no idea. He'd probably just shoved whatever he was holding into his bag.

He set the thick book on the dining table, and walked towards Lovino.

"Damn it, stupid thing…" he scowled. He was attempting to turn on the television, with little success. Lovino sat down on the sofa, fiddling around with the other remotes.

Antonio sighed, and bent over. He flicked the power point for the television.

"I knew that, you damn bastard," spat Lovino.

Antonio just sighed, and sat down next to Lovino.

"Hn, I thought you wanted to do Italian homework," asked Lovino.

Antonio took a breath in. "Um, that can wait. What I really want to see are the soccer results," he smiled.

Lovino made a grunt as he changed the channel. "Yeah!" exclaimed Antonio. "Chelsea won!"

"You go for them?" asked Lovino incredulously.

Antonio looked back. "Yeah, who do you go for?"

Lovino looked away. "Um, I also go for Chelsea," he muttered.

Joy filled the Spaniard. It was just a soccer team, but it also happened to be something he had in common with Lovino.

"Freaking hell, I've wanted to see this movie since forever!" said Lovino, suddenly changing the channel. It was some shooting movie.

"Er, sorry, were you still looking at the sports?" he asked.

Antonio shook his head. "It's fine."

Antonio didn't get what was so good about this movie, but every few minute's he'd inch a little bit closer to Lovino.

After about twenty minutes, Lovino broke away his endorsement in the movie and actually said something.

"I can see what you're doing, bastard," he muttered. "Why don't you just stop inching up slowly?"

Antonio sighed, and smiled in defeat. But an idea popped into his head.

"H-hey, bastard! What are you doing!" yelled Lovino, as Antonio leaned over him. "G-get off me, you freakin-"

Antonio pinned Lovino's arms to the sofa. He could see the red flush that was overcoming his cheeks.

"You said to stop inching up slowly," he whispered. "You never said I couldn't do this, though," he grinned.

Lovino looked to the side. His face was fully red. Antonio lowered his head, right up to Lovino's neck, and stopped.

"What, you're not going to stop me?" asked Antonio.

"B-bastard…" was all Lovino could say.

'_N-no way…'_ thought Antonio. "C-could it be, Lovi? Do you… do you like me?" he asked, quietly. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

He saw Lovino's eyes soften. He mumbled something, quite inaudible.

"Lovino?" he asked again, loosening his grip on the younger boy's wrists.

"Yeah," he replied softly, looking away from Antonio's face.

The Spaniard's heart raced faster.

"Since when?" he demanded, sitting up a bit.

"End of first term…" he mumbled.

It was now almost the end of third term.

"What the, why didn't you tell me!"

Lovino let out a sigh. "You're my senior, how the hell was I meant to tell you? You're really popular too, I thought that.. you know.. I wouldn't stand… a chance…" he trailed off.

"But, all those times in Italian class?" asked Antonio.

"Bastard, like I'd tell you there," he spat.

Antonio couldn't believe it. First, he'd been asked by Lovino to drive him home. And now, Lovino was confessing to him. This was definitely the best day ever.

Antonio lowered his lips to Lovino's neck, softly kissing him. He slowly moved down on his neck, leaving a trail of small kisses. His hands moved to Lovino's shirt. His hand slowly met the bottom, and his fingers slowly crept up his abdomen. He could feel Lovino's fingers clenching.

Antonio ran his fingers down some more, slowly reaching Lovino's jeans. His hand jerked quickly, unbuttoning them, when-

There was a clunk. "_Ve_~ I'm home~" came a cheerful voice. "Lovino? I brought Ludwig back as well!" he called out.

The younger Vargas brother, Feliciano, was home, along with his friend Ludwig.

Antonio lay lower, hoping that neither Feli nor Ludwig would see them in this well, position. Antonio could very clearly hear Lovino's angry voice. "He actually brought that fucking bastard home?" he growled.

"What's so bad about Ludwig?" Antonio asked quietly.

"Freaking hell, the way he talks with my brother, it's so freaking obvious he's after him, damn it!" he muttered back.

Ah, so that was it.

'_Crap, this is uncomfortable,'_ thought Antonio. The couch was actually too small for the two of them.

He sat up. "Oh, Antonio~ hey~ have you seen Lovino?" called Feliciano.

Lovino sat up as well.

"Oh, there you are~ Lovino! What are you doing with Antonio on the couch?" he said innocently.

Lovino flushed red again. '_Lovino is too freakin' cute,_' thought Antonio.

Antonio could see that Ludwig knew, as he kind of tinged pink. Thankfully, Lovino didn't actually answer his brother.

"Anyway, Antonio~ would you like some pasta?" he asked.

Antonio blinked. "Um, what's in it?"

Feli gasped. "What else? Pasta has lots of cheese, and pasta, and tomatoes!" he said.

"Tomatoes? Sure, I'll have some," he replied happily.

"Yay~ Antonio is staying for dinner! _Ve_~ Ludwig, you should stay too!"

"Ah, um, yeah," came his stoic reply.

Feli and Ludwig busied themselves making pasta and chatting away.

"Hey, Lovi, do you think we can continue this in your room?" he said softly.

"Um, I really thought you came over to do that Italian home- hey!" he yelled, as Antonio picked him up. He turned the corner and into the hallway.

"Put me down, you goddamn basta-" he was cut off by Antonio's lips. Antonio kicked open Lovino's bedroom door, and set him on the bed.

There was no way Lovino was getting out of this one.

-x-

Behold, the extra fluffiness of Spamano! Ah, the wonders of pervy!Spain. So, I hope you enjoyed the Spamano-ness, I sure as hell enjoyed writing it.


	2. Jackpot

Just a reminder – These stories are all one shots unless I specify.

* * *

"Lovi! Lovi!" cried Antonio, rushing into the room.

Lovino was startled as he looked up to see an excited… no, ecstatic Antonio leaping towards him.

"H-hey, bastard! What the-!" he yelled, narrowly dodging Antonio's brave advance.

He skidded to a halt, not seeming to care about Lovino's blatant rejection.

"I-I won! A trip, man, a trip!" he said happily.

"A trip… what?" asked Lovino, confused.

"Si, Lovi! Un viaje a la playa!" he babbled.

"W-whoa, Antonio, calm down, you're going off in Spanish again," muttered Lovino. Antonio had a habit of doing that whenever he got too excited.

"S-sorry, Lovi, let me start again. I entered the lottery because well, I don't know why, I just did, but who cares, I WON!" he exclaimed, jumping around again. "We're going on a holiday~" he said happily.

Lovino stared. Antonio was going insane right in front of him…

"Hang on a second, dammit. What do you mean, 'we're?'" he asked suspiciously.

"Why you're coming with me, of course!" said Antonio incredulously.

"H-hey, when did I say that I'd go with you to some beach thing?" he asked angrily.

Antonio looked to the side thoughtfully. "Hm, you didn't… but come anyway! It's for two people!" he pleaded.

"Hmph, why not go with that Gilbert guy or the French bastard?" he snapped.

"Loviiiiiiiiii!" Antonio whined.

"You probably only want me to go to the beach with you so you can see me shirtless," scoffed Lovino. "Goddamn pervert," he added.

Antonio gave a surprised look. "I hadn't thought of that one, Lovi. All the more reason for you to come!" he grinned.

Lovino scowled. He didn't want to let Antonio peck on him, but he had nothing better to do with his time…

"Fine, bastard, I'll come with you," he sighed.

The effect was instantaneous.

"Yay! Thanks, Lovino!" Antonio yelled, as he left the house. Lovino watched as he got into the car and drove off. Wait, Antonio drove all the way to his house just to tell him that?

'Whatever,' he thought, heading off to his room. He supposed he'd better start packing for this beach trip or whatever it was.

-x-

Lovino could feel the humidity the second he walked out of the airport. It hit him with full force; he hadn't expected it to be hot at all. To think, he'd laughed at Antonio when he dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, while he'd dressed in jeans and a jacket. Who was laughing now?

Antonio was. "I told you it'd be warm, Lovi," he laughed.

"You didn't tell me anything, bastard. I bet you're enjoying seeing me strip, though," he scowled, pulling off his jacket. Antonio just waved his hand, grinning.

Lovino found some relief from the heat when they checked into the hotel. He had to admit… it was pretty grand. Since the holiday ticket was for the beach, he kind of expected it to be a half-assed deal with a crappy hotel. But it seems he was wrong.

"Nice, isn't it?" said Antonio, as they went up the elevator. He was admiring the polished marble walls, and the shining buttons everywhere.

"Mm," Lovino muttered. 'It's a freaking holiday, Lovino. Try to enjoy yourself…' he thought.

After they dropped their bags into their rooms, they headed down to the beach for the first time. "This is great!" smiled Antonio, bending over and picking up a handful of sand. Lovino watched as the pure white sand trickled through his fingers. Lovino gazed at the sea, and saw it was a deep, sparkling blue colour, unlike anything he'd ever seen before.

They ended up just sitting on the sand (under an umbrella, of course, unless they wanted to be burnt to a crisp), watching the ocean. Occasionally people from the hotel would bring them food and drink, but that was about it. After half an hour, Antonio stood up.

"C'mon, Lovi. Let's go for a swim," he said, pulling Lovino up.

"D-don't want to," he said sourly. But he didn't have a choice, as Antonio picked him up and dumped him straight into the water.

"Bastard, the water's cold!" he spluttered.

Antonio raised an eyebrow. "I'm not that stupid, Lovino, there's no way the water's cold," he smiled, as he stepped in. And sure enough, it was warm, like water in the tropics should be. Antonio sighed. Why did Lovino have to be such a spoil on this great day? He shoved Lovino underwater, much to his protest.

Antonio laughed, and ran a bit further into the ocean, half fearing and half expecting Lovino to come chasing after him. Antonio grinned and looked up into the blue sky. Everything about this place was different, like nothing back home.

Bmp.

Antonio was knocked out of his trance by a beach ball hitting him in the head.

"Sorry!" called a group of girls, as one of them came into the water to retrieve it. Antonio picked it up before it floated too far, and threw it back at her. "Thanks," she smiled. She was tall, thin and very pretty, as were the rest of her friends.

"Hey, would you two like to join us?" called one of the other girls, waving her arms.

Antonio looked over and Lovino, who opened his mouth. "No th- MMPH!" he started, but was cut off by Antonio's hand.

"We'd love to!" called Antonio, poking Lovino under the ribs.

The girls on the beach giggled, and Lovino shoved Antonio away. "Let's go, Lovi," said Antonio, as he came out of the water.

The girls started giggling more as Antonio got closer, though he didn't get why.

"I'm Cindy," said one of the girls, on the other side of the volleyball court. "Come to our team! This is Erika, by the way," she said, gesturing towards a Hispanic girl next to her. She gave a small wave and a sheepish smile.

"Oh, um," said Antonio suddenly. "I'm Antonio, he's Lovino," he said, pointing at the Italian who was slowly making his way ashore.

"Bastard, I can introduce myself," he said sourly.

"Ahaha… he's always like this," said Antonio quickly. "So uh, who's on what team?"

"Um, Antonio you should be on our team," said Cindy loudly. "Lovino can go with Dani and Kristi," she said, pointing at the two other girls on the other side of the net.

Time on the court went by in a blur. It turned out that Antonio was a master at volleyball, easily smashing the other team, much to their disappointment. It turned out Lovino was afraid of the ball, much to Antonio's amusement. The sun started to falter behind some clouds, and the girls decided to head back to the hotel. They also, happened to be staying at the same one as Lovino and Antonio.

"Want to hang around a bit more with us? We could get dinner and chat more," said Cindy, a tinge of hopefulness in her voice.

Antonio, of course, was oblivious. "Sure, what do you think, Lovi?" he asked, turning around to find his friend.

"Mm, whatever," he murmured, shooting a quick stare at Cindy. Antonio was about to ask him something else, when Cindy tugged at his arm.

"Say, why don't we all like, eat over there?" she said, pointing at some Chinese restaurant. Antonio was starving and didn't care what he ate, so he just nodded.

Lovino was a fussy eater though, but ended up being convinced by Dani and Kristi to have a bite.

The six of them sat at a large table, and stared at the menu. "Hmm," muttered Antonio, looking over the list. "I think I'll get these noodles," he said to himself.

"Wow, really? I was going to get the exact same thing!" giggled Cindy. Antonio smiled at her. He looked over at Lovino, as if to see what he was ordering, but instead found him staring at him and Cindy with narrowed eyes.

"Lovi?" asked Antonio. "What's the matter?"

Lovino stared a while longer, before breaking off. "Nothing, dammit," he muttered.

"Um, okay then," Antonio said, looking back at the menu.

Antonio ordered his noodles and a coke, and Cindy had the exact same thing. Lovino ordered a bowl of dumplings.

As they ate, Antonio couldn't help but notice how quiet Lovino was being. If he was anything like his brother, Feli, he'd be all over these girls.

The night passed on, and eventually Antonio decided it was time to head back.

"Hey, thanks for everything today, we should head back to the hotel room now," he said, standing up.

"What? But it's only 11pm, can't you stay a while longer?" pleaded Cindy, pulling him back down to the table. Antonio looked away awkwardly.

"No, sorry, we should really get going," he said, standing up again. "C'mon, Lovi," he called, as he made his way out from the table.

Lovino sighed. "Night, all," he muttered, as he followed Antonio out of the restaurant.

"Hang out with us again tomorrow!" a few of the girls screamed out.

The hotel was a short walk away from the restaurant, about three minutes. Lovino was silent as usual, and remained that way until they reached the hotel room.

"Um, I'm going to shower first," he said, as he grabbed some clothes and shut the bathroom door.

Antonio's eyes lingered on the door well after he'd gone in. He shook his head, and told himself that Lovino was fine. If he wasn't, he would've said so already. He lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. The room was surprisingly quiet, with the exception of the air conditioner and the sound of the shower running.

"Oi, bastard," came a soft voice. Antonio's eyelids fluttered open, to see Lovino looking over him.

He looked away awkwardly. "Y-you can use the shower now," he said, as he climbed into his bed.

Antonio sat up and rubbed his eyes. He'd dozed off without realizing. He looked over at Lovino, who was already lying in bed, sheets pulled up, a book in his hands. Antonio yawned as he stood up, went to his suitcase and grabbed some clothes.

He felt good as he stepped into the shower, the warm water trickling over his skin. It was a relief after getting worked up the whole day with sports. He ran his fingers through his hair, thinking about Lovino. He'd been quieter than usual… was it because of the girls? He'd been avoiding answering the question directly, but Antonio was determined to find the answer. He didn't want Lovino to be upset and antisocial for the rest of their holiday, so if it meant not talking with those girls anymore, he'd do it.

Antonio turned off the tap in the shower, and dried off his body. He gave his hair a few shakes, and ran his fingers through it again to give it that messy tousled look. He pulled on his shorts, and looked around for his shirt. "Eh, I thought I took one…" he mumbled, pulling the towel over his neck. He walked out of the bathroom.

"H- h-hey, what're you doing, bastard!" said Lovino suddenly, looking to the side.

"Lovi… why were you so quiet today?" asked Antonio, as he rummaged through his suitcase.

There was a pause.

"I… wasn't… I was normal today, dammit," he murmured in response, burying his face in his book.

Lovino found his arms pinned to the headboard of the bed faster than he could say 'spaghetti Bolognese.'

"Lovi," said Antonio, firmer this time, looking at Lovino straight in the eyes. He could see the soft expression of hurt reflected in them.

"Y-You don't give a shit, you goddamn bastard!" he yelled suddenly, pulling his wrists out from Antonio's grip.

"Lovino?" said Antonio surprised.

Lovino shoved Antonio away from him. "The whole day you went off with that fucking blonde whore!" he yelled at him.

Finally, Antonio got it. "C-Cindy? You were… jealous?" he said incredulously.

"Tch, I thought that even you, of all people… " replied Lovino bitterly.

"I-I, Lovi, I'm sorry, I didn't know… how am I meant to know if you didn't say anything!" he complained.

"Learn to read the atmosphere, will you?" muttered Lovino.

Antonio's gaze softened. "L…Lovino…" he murmured. He crawled back towards Lovino, and pressed his lips to his. "Don't you ever think, not even for a second," he breathed, "that I'd ever put anyone else over you," he whispered into Lovino's ear.

Lovino's skin prickled as Antonio's fingers ran down his shoulders. Antonio was already shirtless, which saved Lovino from the effort of having to pull it off. Antonio made quick work of throwing off Lovino's top.

Lovino lay down on the bed, and Antonio shifted his position accordingly. One arm holding Lovino's wrists firmly, the other free to roam the other man's body. Lovino lifted his arm uncertainly, as if he were unsure whether to touch or not. Antonio encouraged him on with a quick kiss on the neck. Antonio put his lips further down on Lovino's neck, kissing and biting softly. Lovino let out a small moan, what Antonio was doing was sure to leave a mark. But hey, it was worth it.

Antonio started to work down, beginning to tease Lovino, slowly running his tongue over Italian's chest, sending shivers down their bodies. Lovino squirmed in protest, but Antonio emphasized his grip on Lovino's arms, which were still raised above the latter's head. He liked to be in control.

Antonio continued with his subtle teasing, running his free hand south. His fingers trailed over Lovino's chest, continuing down his abdomen and further still, before resting just between the smaller man's legs.

"You're… warm," murmured Lovino, as the distance between the two of them decreased.

"_Si_, Lovi," replied Antonio softly, as he tugged at the waistband of Lovino's pants.

And to think, there were still two days left of this holiday. Antonio hadn't won the lottery, he'd won the jackpot.

-x-

AAHH DON'T SHOOT ME PLEASE ; n ; ~ I can't bring myself to write smut right now. Maybe in like… ten chapters time. /shot anyway] Besides, I'm well, leaving more up to your imagination I guess. Go wild, they're on an island for goodness sake. Sex on the beach is nice /shot again]

Sorry for the lame chapter (ESPECIALLY THE LAME ENDING), so much talk and not enough Spamano. :c This chapter, and the previous, were the first time I'd ever written anything... sexy…ish. I still need more practice. I won't bitch, but reviews suggestions for the previous chapter's title would be nice~


	3. Hammered

**Warning: drunk!Antonio, not much plot.**

-x-

Lovino yawned as the news blared on the television for the eighth time. He was at home alone; Antonio had gone out with Gilbert and the French guy for the night. He'd never admit it to Antonio's face, but it was pretty lonely by himself…

To be nearer the mark, he was bored. TV was boring, and it wasn't that he disliked the book he was clutching, but rather that he'd read it so many times he could recite it backwards. Lovino sighed as he got up. Time to find something to eat.

He opened the refrigerator, half expecting to not find anything. Well, there was the paella Antonio made, but why the hell would he eat that?  
Far out, in the two months Lovino had been living with Antonio, (to escape from Ludwig, of whom Feli had _temporarily _allowed to stay over) he'd eaten enough paella to feed an army. And frankly, he was_ just a little _sick of it.

He grabbed a tomato from the drawer (there were tons) and took a bite. The door creaked open, the form of a man made its way into the house.

Lovino's ears perked up. "Antonio?" he called quietly. No response. Lovino turned his head towards the door.

Antonio's form staggered into sight. He gripped at the walls, but despite this, still stumbled around.

Lovino quickly stood up and headed towards Antonio, just in time to (sort of) catch him.

"Hey, Lovi," he murmured, looking up.

"Great, you reek of alcohol," muttered Lovino, looking out the door just in time to catch Francis's car speeding away. Trying to hoist the older man up, he could smell the strong stench of liquor from the other side of the room.

"Lovi, staaayy!" complained Antonio, pulling Lovino down. Antonio was the stronger of the two, so naturally Lovino came down.

"Antonio," Lovino sighed. He stood up by himself, and turned to head back to the television. He wasn't in the mood to help an un-cooperative and drunk Antonio. He was stopped by a pair of hands, gripping his upper arms, which then proceeded to push him against a wall.

"Lovi, you're ignoring me," growled Antonio.

Lovino's eyes widened. "W-what? No I'm not, I just can't believe you went and got yourself drunk again, dammit! That French fag promised me he'd keep you sober," muttered Lovino. He'd been skeptical at first whether or not to trust him, and now knew to think twice before believing anything that retard said.

Antonio leaned over Lovino; sliding his hands down to the latter's wrists. He brought them just above his head. "I'm not drunk," whispered Antonio, as he started lightly brushing his lips over Lovino's forehead. "Just a bit tipsy."

Lovino began to squirm in protest. "Antonio, d-don't…"Antonio tightened his grip, reminding him just who was in control.

To shut off his complaints, Antonio shoved his mouth to the younger man's. He kissed him enthusiastically, occasionally breaking off to lick his lips. "Tomatoes," he whispered, before starting to kiss again. Now getting annoyed, Lovino broke off his kiss.

Antonio frowned for a while, but continued, slowly moving down, his lips now reaching the younger man's neck. Lovino would flinch, every time Antonio would breathe out, the smell of the alcohol would hit him like a bomb. Antonio remained oblivious, forcing a wave of kisses, licks and nips everywhere around Lovino's top half that wasn't concealed by his shirt.

After a few minutes, Antonio decided the position wasn't very comfortable. He picked the Italian up with little trouble, and started to walk. Which was kind of dangerous, since he was seriously hammered. Even more so because he was carrying another person, thus being more off-balance. His upper arm sort of hit the wall a few times, but eventually opened a large, white door. "This isn't the bedroom," slurred Antonio, flicking the light on to reveal Antonio's study room. "But it'll do," he said firmly, eyeing a polished wooden desk.

Lovino's eyes followed Antonio's glance, and widened in shock and horror. "N-no, Antonio- don't you uh, want to think a little more about what you're d-"

"No," he hissed, placing Lovino down on the desk. He let his eyes travel all over the Italian' slowly taking in everything. That cute face. Adorable body. His fingers were sloppily running down Lovino's torso. Placing his fingers around the end, he slowly pulled off the younger boy's shirt. Antonio's desire increased the more that olive skin was revealed.

Lovino gave a shudder, half-resisting Antonio's bold actions. He wouldn't deny it; if they were going to have sex, he wouldn't hate it. But he wouldn't love it. Did it count? Antonio was drunk- no, smashed. Would he do anything of the sort, had he been sober?

"An-Antonio..." he started. The Spaniard paused, and looked up at Lovino's face. "Why are we doing this?"

Lovino was expecting Antonio to say something that would prove he was only doing this due to his drunk, horny desires.

Antonio thought hard, which was pretty hard to do when you're piss-drunk.

"Because... Because..." Antonio shook his head in thought. "I-I guess I... ah screw it, I love you, Lovi," he slurred.

Lovino couldn't believe what he just heard. "You... You love me?" he said, stunned.

"Mmhm," nodded Antonio, now continuing his finger work along Lovino's body. With the shirt out of the way, Antonio could see that torso perfectly, as if it glowed under the light. He completely ignored Lovino's moans of protest as his licked every inch of the olive-colored skin. It was delicious; it was Lovino. He looked slyly at Lovino's face, a grin painted on. He moved away from the Italian's chest, and towards his lower body.

His smile was turned upside-down. "Not hard," he growled. He moved back towards the upper body, licking, nipping, sucking, biting, whatever it took to get the Italian hard. But it didn't work. Antonio's eyes narrowed, and gained up higher upon Lovino. He brushed his lips along the latter's cheeks, where the body was most sensitive. He clamped his mouth on the top of Lovino's ear. "Unnngh," moaned Lovino slightly. Antonio looked up in surprise. Lovino had actually... Moaned? He looked back to the place he was last, near the right ear. Then, Antonio noticed the curl. Eyebrow raised, he poked it slightly. A sharp breath escaped his lips.

He pinched it between his fingers, and dragged it towards himself. Lovino gave a fierce glare, and if looks could kill, Antonio would be dead five times over. But it wasn't stopping Antonio. He got closer, his tongue poking out devilishly. He ran the tip of his tongue along the delicate curl that protruded from Lovino's head. He stifled a smile as his tongue reached the end, and it bounced back into its peculiar shape. The smile was at Lovino's expression; an embarrassed, flushing, _innocent_ face.

Antonio gave a smug look as he pulled off Lovino's pants. Lovino was in that state where he couldn't say no. Couldn't resist. The point where he _wanted _it. And he was going to get it.

-x-

Light filtered through the window. Antonio groaned as he cracked open one eye. This wasn't his bed, it was Lovino's. He grinned at the thought. How did he know it was Lovino's bed? Well, there were reasons.

With great struggle, he managed to get out of bed. He wondered for a bit why he was naked. He brushed it off as he walked into his bedroom and pulled on a pair of pants. The weather was fairly warm, so he decided not to go with a shirt. Give Lovino a little surprise.

He walked out into the living room with a splitting headache. He shook his head a few times, and looked around for his little Italian. He looked over the sofa, and he was there. Sleeping, angelic expression on his face. Which was definitely out of place, considering usually all Lovino did was frown and scowl.

Antonio didn't want to wake him up, so he instead placed a finger on Lovino's cheek. He ran it down lower, and stopped at his neck. Peering closer, Antonio gave a small gasp. Was that a … hickey?

Lovino opened one eye. "What are you doing, bastard?" Angelic expression _gone_.

"Uh, hey, Lovi!" he said cheerily, trying hard not to stare at the Italian's neck.

Lovino sat up, stifling noise as pain shot up his back. Damn bastard. As he sat up, his shirt moved a little lower, revealing a few more marks.

Antonio stared. "W-Wh- Lovi, what are those?" he said incredulously.

Lovino was silent for a little bit. "Last night?" he said.

"Last night? What happened last night?" asked Antonio, rubbing his head slightly. It was hard to racking your brains for information if you had no idea what it was about.

"Y-you… " he trailed off, looking to the side.

Antonio shifted his weight uncomfortably. He knew he was piss-drunk last night. Did he… do… _something _to Lovino? "Go on…" he said slowly.

Fuck, it was easier to say it upfront. "You said you loved me," he said quickly, hiding his face behind a pillow, because he knew it would be turning red. And if Antonio said how much he looked like a tomato, he'd rip his dick off right there and then.

There was an eerie silence as Antonio took in what Lovino said. Fuck, he actually said that? Not good, not good. He was planning on doing it some other time. Why did he have to get that drunk?

"W-what else happened?" he asked, half-not wanting to know.

"Y…you went to your study," he replied carefully. "And kind of broke the table. A bit," he added, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh," replied Antonio, not quite getting it. It was easy to replace a table. But what about the marks? His eyes drifted towards them again.

Lovino noticed Antonio's glances and pulled up his shirt slightly. "Ah… um… about those…"

Antonio raised his eyebrows to show he was listening.

"Okay why don't I just tell you what happened? So much easier than trying to hint it to idiots like you," he shook his head in frustration. "You… came home drunk, went all horny on me, told me you loved me, fucked me really hard and broke the desk in the process," he explained, quite enjoying Antonio's shocked expression.

"Y-you… mean… I… you… " he stammered, feeling himself flush a bit red. "I'm so sorry, Lovino, I-I…" he rubbed his eyes, at a loss of what to say.

Lovino looked away slightly. "It's…. okay," he murmured, just loud enough for him to hear.

"But, since we're on the topic, did you like it?" asked Antonio, eagerly leaning towards Lovino.

Lovino gave a jolt of surprise at the sudden question. "W-w-whaaaat?" he yelled, inching away from the Spaniard slightly.

"Because if you didn't mind it, I'll do it again~ sober, this time, I mean, you already know that I like you now, so…." He said thoughtfully, index finger raised to his chin.

"W-wait, you mean… you actually meant that?" asked Lovino quietly.

"Meant it? What do you mean?" replied Antonio, gazing into Lovino's eyes.

Lovino looked back at Antonio, green orbs glowing. "That you like me. You didn't just … say that because you were drunk or something?" he asked, slightly hopeful.

"Why would I lie to you, Lovi? Drunk or not, I still… like you, a lot. You're irreplaceable, my little tomato," he grinned, pulling Lovino's cheeks.

_Slap._

"Way to kill the moment, jackass."

-x-

**Let me rephrase my warning. drunk!horny!Antonio. Oh whoops, I'm a bit late…**

**I'm stupid, that's why this whole chapter is… well, kink. And once again, I didn't write the actual sex ;3; I can't think of a decent plot line right now due to writers block. That's also why it took me a while to update. Hopefully it'll be something better next time, 'kay? Or you could suggest something. I'm pretty open to ideas.**

**Reviews would be fantabulous, too.**


	4. Heights

"So would you _please _tell me again why we're here?" scowled Lovino, looking up at the extremely colorful structures in front of him.

"Because," replied Antonio, turning around from the ticket booth, two slips of paper in hand, "it's boring at home. You need to get out more often, and I don't think I ever took you to a carnival when you were young!"

"And a good thing too, if you took me here I reckon I'd be blind right now, everything's so goddamn eye-bleeding," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Antonio, handing Lovino his ticket.

"Nothing," he replied curtly, as he stared down at the paper he now held. "Admit one, Big Fun what -the _fuck -_is -this Carnival?" he read, eyebrow raised.

Antonio rolled his eyes. "It's Big Fun Carnival, Lovi. Come on, give it a try. It will be fuuuun!" he said firmly, dragging Lovino through the creepy entrance.

-x-

"So, what's this great idea you have in store for today?" asked Lovino, glancing uncomfortably at the amount of people everywhere. The noise was deafening.

"Well, we can go on all the rides, I want to try a rollercoaster, I've never been on one bef-"

"No. No roller coasters," said Lovino firmly.

Antonio looked back in surprise. "Um, okay then," he said slowly, scratching his head. "How about… the… how about we try that?" he asked, pointing towards the stand with the rotating clown heads.

"Too… kiddy. A two year old can do that with their eyes closed," Lovino replied, getting bored of this supposed 'fun place' already.

Antonio paused. "Oh, okay," he recovered. "Let's try this one then," he decided, walking towards the ring toss. He paid a few dollars and picked up a stack of rings, handing them to Lovino. "Here you go," he grinned, making throwing movements with his hands.

"I know, I know," he mumbled in response, turning towards the stand. He had five rings, and there were five bottles. He would be able to get at least three, he reckoned.

He took a breath and threw the first one. Crap, he sucked. It missed by a long shot. He caught Antonio's grin from the corner of his eyes, but brushed it off.

Second try. Missed again. Obviously this was the two warm-ups, duh. The next three would get in no doubt. Antonio was stifling a chuckle.

Third try. Fourth try. Fuck. He held the last one hesitantly; wondering what would be the best way to throw it and actually win something. He couldn't help but stare as a five year old girl threw the rings and got two of them on, out of the five. He was getting beaten by a little kid.

Damn, did that feel good. Fucking amazing. He threw the last ring, sure that it would-

Not go on. Dammit.

Antonio cracked up. "Aaaah Lovi, you're so cute! You missed them all!" he laughed, doubling over. Lovino frowned and hit him across the head. "It was rigged. Let's see you do any better, bastard," he scowled in response.

Antonio laughed a bit more before nodding, and paid for another round. He picked up the rings and made an intelligent pose, fingers raised to his chin. He made a gesture towards the bottles with his other hand. "Let's see, if I'm at an angle 180 degrees to the bottle, and I throw at a velocity-"

"Who fucking cares, just throw the damn thing! You and I both know you have no idea what you're talking about," Lovino smirked.

"Lovi, watch your language, there are kids around!" whispered Antonio, shooting a glance at the little girl from before who was being ushered away by her mother. The scary lady who was giving Antonio a menacing glare.

"Whatever, just throw it already," replied Lovino, not caring.

Antonio gave a quick smirk at Lovino. He was going to enjoy this.

He gave an expert flick of his wrist, as the ring when flying towards the first bottle. It landed neatly over the top, and fell nicely around the side.

"Fluke shot," Antonio heard Lovino mutter.

The second shot was the same result. So was the third. And the fourth. Antonio felt a smile creeping to his mouth, the urge even greater when he saw Lovino's face. "Ready, Lovi?" he said confidently, as he pretended to throw the last disc. "There," he grinned, as he watched the ring float precisely towards the fifth and final bottle.

"Fucking cheat," Lovino muttered, face tingeing red slightly. He was beaten by a five year old, and this stupid bastard. He had a right to be pissed, for now at least.

"Wow, mister, you're the first person since I've opened up this stall to get a perfect score. You can pick _any _prize you want from my shelf," said the man behind the counter, clearly impressed.

"Anything? Hm," thought Antonio, scanning the shelves with his eyes. "What do you want, Lovi?"

Lovino looked up for a second, his eyes falling on the rows of adorable stuffed penguins, kitten plushies and other fluffy rainbow things for little girls. And, people like Feliciano.

"Don't want any of that stuff," he replied, turning his head.

"Aww, then I'll choose," said Antonio, giving a thoughtful noise. "How cute, this one looks just like _you!" _he cried, pointing towards something Lovino couldn't see.

"Wha- what are you doing now, bastard?" came Lovino's voice, curious to see what it was that reminded Antonio of him. But he had a pretty good idea anyway.

"It's a stuffed tomato plushie! Isn't this adorable~?" droned Antonio, squeezing it with his hands.

Lovino stared. For a good ten seconds. "How the _fuck _does this … this… _thing, _look anything, _mildly _like me?" he fumed, snatching it from Antonio's hands, and dangling it a few centimeters away from his face.

"Well it's so round, just like your face! And it's a really similar shade of red, at the moment. But consider it a good thing, if this tomato plushie is so cute, then obviously that makes you _cute _as well!" grinned Antonio, poking Lovino's cheek.

Lovino's rage got the better of him as he shoved the stuffed tomato right into the Spaniard's face. He stalked off, ignoring Antonio's requests for him to wait, and headed right towards a drinks machine. He stuffed a few dollars in the coin slot and pressed any button. He wasn't particularly fussy.

There was a clunk as the drink dropped down, and Lovino sat on a bench as he popped the lid on the can. He took a long drink of the carbonated fruit juice, and when he looked forward_, someone_ was there.

It was Antonio, of course. He held his hand out towards Lovino, the latter outstretching his hand, wondering what it could be. A handful of silver coins tumbled into his. "You left these in the machine," he smirked.

Lovino smirked. "Thanks, I think," as he pocketed the coins. He saw Antonio still had that retarded plush tomato, as the older man stuffed it into his bag.

"So, what to do next?" he asked, looking around. He pulled a map of the carnival from his pocket and opened it up. "There's an um… there's a boat thing," he said, pointing towards a patch of water.

"I don't feel like getting wet today," frowned Lovino, glancing up at the map.

Antonio made a noise as he contemplated his choices. "How about the… haunted house?"

Lovino gave a surprised look. "That sounds alright… I guess," he replied, peering over at the map. "It's not too far from here," he commented, looking into the distance.

Antonio squinted at the map and tried to work out its direction. "Looks like it's to the left from here," he said, leading the way.

-x-

"So… shall we go in, Lovi?" Antonio said slowly. The building was pretty big, but he was unsure whether it was the actual size or just an appearance.

"Why not?" shrugged Lovino, as he walked up the paved path. It looked fairly normal on the outside, with its trimmed bushes and well-kept garden.

Antonio followed him inside, looking uncertainly up at the ceiling. "What's the matter, bastard? Scared of a set-up house?" teased Lovino, looking back at Antonio.

The older man rolled his eyes. "Of course not, I'm just trying to enjoy the amounts of detail these people have put into this er, attraction," he retorted. Of course he wasn't scared; he wasn't like Alfred, who pissed his pants when you said the word 'ghost'.

Lovino paused in the centre of the first room. "So, what's meant to be scary about this thing?"

No sooner than he said it, an ominous voice came through the speakers. "Look up at the walls, are they really stretching? Or is it just your imagination?"

Curious, the Italian looked towards the ceiling. They were… actually stretching. Well, so it seemed.

"Cool optical illusion, I'm terrified," he muttered, stalking out of the room towards the next. Antonio chuckled a little, as he followed the younger man into the next room.

They ended up doing a complete loop of this absolutely (not) terrifying place, and ending up at the front again. Lovino shielded his eyes from the sudden brightness of the sun. "Well wasn't that a total waste of time?" he said, stretching his arms. "That wasn't the slightest bit scary," he added.

Antonio yawned. "I guess you're not scared of ghosts, huh?" he asked. Come to think of it, was Lovino scared of anything? Maybe he was scared that a season will come with no tomato crops due to locusts or something. "Are you even scared of anything?"

Lovino thought for a while. "Nope, I'm fearless," he said proudly.

Antonio laughed. "Mr. Macho, huh? I bet you _are _scared of something…" he said quietly.

Lovino chose to ignore that remark, as he pulled the map out of Antonio's pocket. "What're we doing next?" he asked, eyes scanning the lists.

Antonio smirked. "You seem excited now," he said, hiding a smile.

The Italian shot a defensive look. "I'm not, I'm just.. I don't want to waste your money, or my time, alright?" he said sharply, before tossing Antonio the map again. "You choose something; I can't be assed right now."

Antonio looked to the side to hide his expression, which he was sure Lovino would kill him over. He flipped open the map again, looking for something that wouldn't be a) childish b) involving water and c) boring. Antonio wasn't too fussed about the money part, it was a treat for his little Lovino, sort of as compensation for the boredom he suffered as a child.

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel," Antonio decided finally. Lovino's head shot up.

"What?" he replied sharply, as if he didn't believe what he'd just heard.

"The Ferris wheel, you know, has cars that rotate around and around in the 360 degree motion?" he explained, creating a circular motion with his hands.

"I know what it is, bastard. But why do we have to go on _that?"_ he replied sourly.

"It'll be fun, and I think the view will be great from up there, y'know?" replied Antonio, pulling on Lovino's arm. The latter tried to get his arm back, but failed miserably due to the fact he was weak and Antonio was well, he was pretty muscular.

"I don't want to!" he complained, trying his best to hinder the older man's efforts. Antonio ignored the younger man's protests as he continued to drag him across the fair towards the giant, rotating circle.

The line was empty, so Antonio could easily march right up to the ticket booth, leaving no chance for Lovino to escape. "Come on, Lovi, it's just this once," said Antonio, as he dragged Lovino through the metal fences. "This one's really cool; it a glass bottom so you can see right through it!"

Lovino looked _extremely _uncertain. Antonio caught him brushing up against him several times, something he hadn't done since he was a kid. "A-Are you alright? You're starting to look kind of pale, y'know," commented Antonio, bending over to eye-level.

Lovino looked to the side when he saw Antonio's green eyes staring into his. "I-I'm fine, bastard… I just…" he trailed off, and looked at the ground. "It's nothing, let's get on this stupid ride already," he muttered, as he marched up towards the cabin.

Antonio watched a bit more as Lovino stepped into the giant glass box. He brushed it off as he too stepped inside and sat on the cold, glass seat. Lovino was opposite him, looking less than impressed. After a minute of silence, the wheel started to move. They slowly rose above the ground, with the people below them growing smaller and smaller.

"Are you sure you're alright, Lovi?" Antonio asked worriedly. He may be dense, but he wasn't stupid. He could see that Lovino was practically hyperventilating. His eyes were flickering, as if he wasn't sure whether he should glue them shut or open them.

"I'm fine," he replied again, opening his eyes to see Antonio staring him in the face. He'd shifted his position from the seat opposite Lovino to the seat next to him. Lovino turned his head slightly.

"No you're not, Lovi, I've known you long enough to know… when you're lying to me," Antonio said slowly. He was kind of hurt that Lovino would lie to him, so obviously to his face.

Lovino let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll tell you, damn bastard. I'm terr- scar- I'm… not too good when it comes to dealing with heights," he finally managed to get out.

Antonio stared at the Italian for a while, his expression softening. "You didn't tell me, how was I supposed to know? That must be why you didn't want to go on roller coasters, and you were practically _begging _me to not go on this," he realized.

"S-shut up, dammit, I wasn't begging," mumbled Lovino, his eyes closed.

Antonio looked down through the glass as they neared the very top of the Ferris Wheel. "Lovino, we're at the top. Don't open your eyes," he said softly.

"Why no-"

Lovino's question was interrupted, as the Spaniard crushed his lips to his. The latter's eyes flew open in surprise. He realized what was happening, and let them close again.

"I told you not to open your eyes," smirked Antonio, as he broke off the kiss. "But it doesn't matter now, we're at the bottom," he smiled.

Lovino looked through a window, and sure enough, they were back at the bottom. Damn, did they kiss for that long? It took a few minutes to get from the top to the bottom.

"So, are you still scared of heights?" asked Antonio, relaxing a little bit. He gave a small, impish smile in Lovino's direction.

Lovino tried to think what would be the best answer. After a few seconds thought, he'd made up his mind. "Nope," he smiled.

Ah, Lovino was so cute when he smiled.

His smile turned into a grin. A very perverted grin. "Not at all, can we go on it again?"

-x-

**A/N: LAME ENDING, GOSH. Title was a giveaway too, but I had no ideas :c  
This story was an idea from Evil Italy, and I thought it was super cute [and fluffy] so I used it first ^^ sorry I took a while to update, and unfortunately I won't update for a couple of weeks. (Its exam time for me!) **

**If anyone still has ideas, feel free to send them to me at any time, requests will always be open. I'll try my best to get through all of them, although some will obviously be easier to write than others.**

**Reviews are sweet ;u;**


	5. Loser

"You kiss like a loser," said Lovino, wiping his mouth as he turned his head. Antonio sat up in surprise.

"A loser? How do you kiss like a loser?" he asked incredulously. Out of all the insults Lovino had yelled In his face, never had he called him a bad kisser.

Lovino tinged pink. "Y-you just do, dammit! Losers kiss like losers, didn't you know that?" he said quickly, obviously flustered.

Antonio leaned back into the couch. How was that kiss 'like a loser'? It was just a simple peck on the lips. Unless… unless Lovino wanted something more? "A possible theory," said Antonio to himself. "I _am _Spain, the country of passion, maybe he's expecting something more passionate," he mused. Not that he minded, the cute expression Lovino wore the few seconds after he'd been kissed.

He picked a magazine off the nearby table, and opened it to a random page. "Hey Lovi, check this out," he said.

Lovino turned at the mention of his name. "What is it, bast- unf!"

His sentence was interrupted by Antonio smashing is lips together with Lovino's. Antonio could feel Lovino's arms, pushing him away. But he wasn't going to let Lovino insult his kissing skills and get away with it, would he?

Antonio broke off the kiss, and took a gasp of air. He smirked when he saw Lovino's expression. "How was that, Lovi?"

"It was better, but still lame," he replied curtly, flushing red. Antonio raised his eyebrows. Lovino was playing hard to please.

He smiled and rolled his eyes, as he grabbed Lovino and pushed him down onto the sofa. He pushed his tongue into the latter's mouth, letting them trace around Lovino's teeth. He had a feeling of accomplishment, as he felt the Italian's hands finally relax, and find their way onto the Spaniard's body.

He gave Lovino a light squeeze, and made him relax completely. Antonio then began to fully indulge in the kiss; his tongue teasing, tasting, running along the top of Lovino's mouth, and occasionally meeting with the latter's tongue. The thought of how cute he was, the surprised and involuntary noises he made, and his embarrassment of the situation.

Antonio finally drew back, breathless and the intimacy. He could see that Lovino was slightly short of breath, too. But the most amusing part was the fact Lovino didn't have his hand to himself, but it was up Antonio's shirt, placed against the Spaniard's chest. How'd it get there?

Once he'd recovered from his fit of laughter, and Lovino was done insulting him, he decided to ask once more, how his kiss was.

"How was it this time?" he asked, hopeful for a better response than last time. He saw the Italian blush, and bite his lip, as if he was going to deeply regret what he was about to say.

"Y-you're… not that bad a kisser, okay? Are you happy now?" asked Lovino, fighting back an urge to yell profanities.

"Not bad? That's not good enough," said Antonio, shaking his head. He leaned forward and kissed Lovino on the forehead. "I'm not going to stop until you call me an awesome kisser," he teased.

Lovino stuck his tongue out. "Keep trying, then."

-x-

**I got back from an impromptu holiday [to the Philippines and M'sia] last week and had trouble writing [blame writers block]. So today I decided to write, thought all I could write was a make out scene, inspired by one I read about an hour ago. **

**But anyway, I'm on summer holidays so maybe I'll update more (: but for now, **

**Review/ideas?**


	6. Present

There was a knock at the door. Lovino was reading a book, and was so engrossed in it that he didn't hear the knock at all. It wasn't until the person on the other side had opened the door, sat down right next to the Italian, and poked his head that he was brought back to reality.

And, he jumped about a foot in the air. "A-Antonio! How the hell did you get In here?" shouted Lovino.

Antonio laughed. "Your door was unlocked," he smiled. Lovino scowled. Just because the door was unlocked didn't mean he could waltz into his house whenever he felt like it.

"Why are you here, anyway?" asked Lovino warily. It was up to the awesome climax in the book, and he was irritated to have been interrupted.

Antonio paused. "Merry Christmas, Lovino," he smiled, and pointed at a brightly wrapped gift on the dining table.

Lovino froze. Oh no no no. He did not just forget it was Christmas, did he? As unlikely as It sounded, he actually did, somehow.

Okay, he didn't exactly forget it was Christmas. He'd forgotten to get the presents for people, which still sounded pretty unlikely. He'd procrastinated about it so much over the prior months that the thought of buying junk for his brother and 'friends' had escaped his mind at the last moment.

"Go open your present, Lovi," grinned Antonio, practically shoving into Lovino's face. If this guy was excited, Lovino was scared to find out what was inside it. He'd bet $100 it had something to do with a freaking tomato – not that he hated them.

He paused, before tentatively pulling off the bow. He was one of those people who liked keeping the wrapping paper in one piece, in hopes of being able to re-use it. He carefully pulled off the first piece of tape, wincing slightly when he noticed part of the pattern had come off with the piece of adhesive.

"Hurry up already, Lovi!" complained Antonio. He was most definitely excited, and in the end he couldn't contain it. He pulled the Italian's arm, causing him to rip the part of wrapping he had between his fingers.

"A-Antonio! I was going to keep that!" he yelled, now looking at the pieces of scrap paper littered on his lap. He thought for a moment, then blushed slightly at his statement. "N-not because it's from you, or anything, purely for re-using and saving money," he clarified.

Antonio just gave him a blank stare; the one people gave you when they had no idea what you just talked about. Sometimes it was good that he was Spain; the cheery, and mostly unobservant and oblivious guy. He didn't pick up on these weird things.

He sighed, and pulled away the rest of the bright paper. And then he stared. For a good twenty or thirty seconds.

"Antonio?" he asked quietly.

Antonio grinned. "It's awesome, isn't it?" he said excitedly.

The was an awkward pause.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, annoyance rising in his voice. "A huge, plastic tomato? With wires sticking out of it everywhere? God, your presents get crappier and crappier every year, I thought that in the hundreds of years of you knowing me you'd given me enough .. tomato wall decorations or house ornaments or something-"

"It's a phone," interrupted Antonio, his voice puzzled.

A what? Lovino stopped. Did he just say that this, stupid piece of dumbfuckery was a _phone? _"Um, I don't quite follow. What?" he asked.

Antonio laughed. "Can't you tell?" he asked, approaching both Lovino and the lump of plastic. He lifted the green stem, which turned out to be a rounded rectangle shape. It had a wire coming out of the stem, and on the reverse side of the block, there was a screen and numbers.

"No fucking way," said Lovino.

"Let's try it!" suggested Antonio. You could tell by his voice that he bought it simply because _he _wanted to use it.

Lovino rolled his eyes, and walked over to his home phone. "I hope you know what you're doing, if you fuck up my phone I'll get very, very pissed. Then Feli will get upset and ask some potato bastard to come and fix it. And I don't want him in my house," muttered Lovino.

"It'll be fine!" assured Antonio, and he proceeded to pulling out the previous phone's cable from the wall.

"Antonio, don't!"

It turned out Antonio had no idea what he was doing at all, and now neither of Lovino's phones were working. "I'll have to call an electrician or something after New Years," said Lovino, clearly unimpressed.

"I'm sorry, Lovi," apologized Antonio. "But you like your present, right?"

"No comment," replied Lovino. He really, had no comment whatsoever.

There was a pause in the air.

"What'd you get for me?" Antonio asked suddenly.

Lovino closed his eyes. Right. He'd forgotten he hadn't gotten Antonio a present yet. He turned to face the older man. "Well, you see… " he started. He needed a good lie, Antonio was really gullible so he could pull something off, right? "Er, I had this really great idea of what to get you, but by the time I got to the store it was all sold out. Um, they said they'd tell me when it's back in stock…" said Lovino quickly. He stared at Antonio for a while, trying to read his expression.

"Oh, I see, that sucks doesn't it? What was it? I'm really curious to find out," asked Antonio, his excitement re-emerging.

He looked absolutely _ecstatic. Overjoyed. _And he'd believed what Lovino told him. The Italian, somehow, felt a bit bad that he'd told a lie, and that he was totally buying it. He sighed. It was Antonio, hopefully he'd… understand… or something like that. "Um.. actually, I didn't get you anything," he said quietly. "I was really busy… and lazy, these last few months and well… I forgot, I guess. I don't have anything for Feli either," he added.

Antonio's expression grew darker. Lovino blinked in shock. Was Christmas such a big deal to him? "I know what you can give me, Lovi," Antonio said. Was Lovino imagining things, or was it a bit like a growl?

"W-What?" asked Lovino, suddenly slightly aware of his situation, and starting to tinge red as he noticed the gap between his face and Antonio's was slowly growing smaller.

Waaaay too small.

The next thing he knew, his lips were occupied. His body shivered in shock, and he dropped the pen that he had been holding. He felt Antonio's hand against his bad, pulling him closer. His eyes slowly softened, then closed, and he found himself kissing the Spaniard back. Their free hands brushed each others; the grip on Lovino's back growing tighter.

Eventually their kiss broke off, and the two of them took in some air. '_Did I just give Antonio a _kiss _for Christmas?_' thought Lovino, his green eyes watching the Spaniard. He noticed the Italian's gaze, and smiled at him.

"That's a good enough present for me, Lovi," he grinned. Wait, did he just wink?

Lovino shook that image out of his head. So that was Antonio's present down… but what was he going to give Feliciano? Definitely not that.

-x-

**This one's really lame, my apologies. I'm writing this a bit rushed, I guess, trying to make it time for Christmas. I'm writing this, something else and another Spamano fic. In fact, for the readers of both this and my other fic [Mortality] I shall give a heads-up. It's a tragedy fic. [great, eh?]**

**But since these are oneshots you guys won't be itching desperately for the next part of the plot. So a very merry Christmas to every one of you, and a great new year since I probably won't be able to say it before then.**

**'til next time,**

**Moyoki.**


End file.
